Balanced
by BrainBrawn
Summary: Everything has an opposite that balances it out. When two girls show up at Bayville High, the Professor is not the only one to detect and want to recruit them. It's a race against the past, present, and the human race's future. Will the Professor find out why Magneto wants the two girls so badly in time?
1. Chapter 1: Newcomers

Chapter 1: Newcomers

Jean Grey P.O.V.

Finally, soccer practice is over. Not that don`t I love the sport, but today was just down right exhausting. I had a AP Calc and a AP Physics test. Plus I had to show two new kids around... Oh crud! I forgot to show them around! The principal entrusted me to show two new kids around and I totally blew it. I totally forgot after Duncan tried to get us back together for the billionth time.

I splashed some cold water in my face from my water bottle. Calm down Jean. You can find some way to make up to the two kids you left totally stranded on their first day at Bayville High tomorrow. If you can find them.

I darted across the track before the kids trying out for track came back around. I looked up at the stands that would be filled with people during a game, expecting them to be completely empty, but they weren't. A single person sat in the stands. Her blond head bent over what appeared to be homework. I walked up the steps to her. I knew pretty much everyone at Bayville High and that shade of hair wasn't familiar to me yet. Her hair was long and had a golden quality to it that reflected the setting sun's rays. The air seemed to get cooler as I got closer to her. Like literally, it got cooler. I wasn't feeling any negativity towards me. I sat down next to her on the bleacher.

"Hi," I started. She looked up at me with her eyes, which were strange but beautiful. They were ocean blue with a hazel ring around the pupil. "I'm Jean Grey, a senior here at Bayville. Are you new?"

She pursed her lips for a second, as if trying to figure out what was safe to say. She must be familiar with bullies or the stereotypical popular kids if she hesitant to say anything. Doesn't take a telepath to figure that out. And judging by her skinny build, she would be an easy target. Though it would be a wonder why kids would bully her. I mean, she looked really pretty in a natural, not really trying kind of way.

"Yeah, today was my first day as a junior at Bayville. My sister and I were supposed to get a tour from someone today, but they never showed." She finally said.

"Oh, sorry. I think your guide was supposed to be me. I got harassed by a guy who used to be my boyfriend and I totally forgot. What's your guys' names?" I apologized.

"My name is RoseMarie Leistungsstarke. My friends call me Rosie and sometimes Rose. My sister is Shadow Leistungsstarke. Her friends call her Shade, and I call her Shady."

"Your last name, is it foreign?"

"Yes, our parents came Rüdesheim, Germany. We were born in Oregon however."

"So, what are you doing here so late? Aren't your parents waiting for you to come home?"

A shadow fell over her pale face. "I'm waiting for my sister to finish trying out for the Track and Field team. As for our parents... they were killed two months ago by a relative that went berserk on them. That's why we moved here. We live at an orphanage nearby."

"Sorry, I hope I didn't reopen any healing wounds. You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to." I commented softly. I was sorry I asked. I mean, the loss of her parents still must sting, but her and her sister must be incredibly strong to have already moved on with their lives.

"It's okay. I wanted to. I have a feeling I can trust you." She replied, her voice soft.

"What grade is your sister in?"

"Freshman. I can almost guarantee you that she'll make varsity though. That girl was born a jock, just like I was born a nerd."

"Polar opposite, eh?"

"You have no idea." She commented and I sensed an almost double meaning to her words. "Look, here she comes."

A girl, only about an inch shorter than RoseMarie was making her way up the stairs. She in fact was the opposite of RoseMarie. She had short brown hair that was in a pixie cut and long bangs that reached to the right side of her face. Her eyes were dark brown with a black ring around the iris. Where her sister's skin was pale she was caramel tan. The air returned to it's earlier temperature as she drew closer. She had thick muscles and she seemed to climb the bleacher's steps with ease.

"Who's this?" She asked, gesturing towards me once she had reached us.

"This is Jean Grey. She was supposed to be our tour guide today."

"You didn't show." Shadow commented.

"Yeah, and I'm really. I was having boy problems."

Shadow gave me a quick look over with a judgmental look.

Then she said, "Come here real quick." She then preceded to take several steps away from her sister as I followed her. The air started to heat up. Man, what funky weather.

"Look here," she said, "My sister has had issues in the past with popular kids bullying her in the past. You try anything on her and you'll be sorry."

"Don't worry. I may be popular but I'm not a royal jerk like some popular kids I know. I'll try to keep those idiots off your sister's case." I assured her.

The tension on her shoulder visibly vanished. "Thank you. I know this is weird since I'm younger than her, but she's a nerd and a bit of a pacifist at times. I do my best to keep the bullies of her back."

"Is your sister athletic at all?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good at swim and we learned some self-defense, but that's all. She won't even join swim because she says it might interfere with her studies."

"That girl must love to study. It was cool enough a few minutes ago that I would've put away my pencil and tried to keep my hands warm."

"Yeah," Shadow laughed nervously. "Nothing short of a world wide disaster would keep her from her studies."

I laughed with her.

"Well, I've got to go. See you two later. Maybe I can buy you two lunch to make up for my absence today."

"That would be cool. See ya later."

* * *

><p><span>Scott Summers P.O.V.<span>

The Professor had just called all the high schoolers in for a meeting. My guess is that he might have detected a new mutant at our school, after all, he had just called for high schoolers which means that he probably was going to ask us to keep an eye out for any new mutants at our school.

"They're nice kids, a little cautious, but nice." Jean said as she told me about two new students on our way to the meeting.

"You know, it's kind of weird that you're calling them kids when you're just a year or three years older than them." I teased her.

"Well, it's probably just all that we have gone through. Makes me feel older than I actually am." She joked. Then her expression turned serious. "Though they have gone through a lot recently. Their parents died only a couple of months ago, murdered by another relative."

"Man, that kind of thing leaves you speechless, huh? I never would've known what to say to them."

"I wasn't sure what to say either, but they already seemed to have moved on. They loved their parents though, they must have incredible strength to have stopped mourning already."

We walked past Bobby who was trying to flirt with a younger member of the Institution. The air around him was cooler than the room temperature and I heard him use the line, "Would you like to go out with a cool guy like me?"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Come on you two, we have a meeting to go to." I commented as I pulled him away.

I looked back at Jean and she had a thoughtful look on her face. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She said shaking her head. "Actually, it might be something if the Professor is calling us for a meeting about what I think it might be."

"And that something would be?"

"Two new mutants."

"Two?! Two new ones at the same time? Why would you guess that?" I asked surprised. When new mutants were discovered it was usually only one, not two at the same time.

"I'll explain only at the meeting and only if I'm right."

We fell silent, as we continued our casual walk through the halls to the meeting.

The room where we all were meeting was noisy as ever when all the high schoolers gather in one place. Thankfully, I don't think it was going to get much louder since it looked like we were the last ones to enter, but I forgot that Bobby had just entered the room.

"Hey Amara!" He shouted as he made his way over to talk to her, being as loud as he could be.

I noticed Logan with his usual sneer leaning against a wall nearby and I could only wonder how much time in a room full of loud and obnoxious teenagers he could take. The moment the Professor rolled in things fell silent.

He cleared his throat, "Are we all here? Good. Okay, as most of you have probably assumed by now, this does deal with mutant activity at your school."

Bobby started to scooch towards the door.

"And no, it is not about the mysterious frozen water fountain found at school, yet." Bobby stopped his movement when Logan froze him in place with a single look. "We have detected two new mutant signatures at your school. However, the mutants signatures may be new to your school, they are not new in general. I have detected them before occasionally on the opposite side of the coast. I believe that most of the time they may have been cloaked while over there but now that they are here they have either lost the capability or technology to do so. This causes them to be out in the open and easier to find." He explained.

"Professor?" Jean called.

"Yes, what is it Jean?"

"I may have an idea of who they are. Today I met two new kids from our school. As I drew closer to one the temperature of the air around her seemed to drop, a lot like when Bobby tries one of his "cool" lines. Then when her sister came the air returned to normal. After I apologized for not giving them a tour earlier today the younger one pulled me aside and the air grew hotter. I think the two mutants are them. They appear to be complete polar opposites. One is a nerd, one is a jock. One is a pacifist, the other is hostile. One is an upper classman, the other is a lower classman. One make the air hot, one makes it cold. Together the balance each other out." Jean explained.

Talk about total opposites. It would make sense though. The x-gene is often hereditary and it is common that multiple people from the same bloodline would have an active x-gene.

"See what you can do tomorrow then, Jean."

"Yes, Professor. I have an idea, but I need Bobby and Amara for it to work. You guys have anything planned for lunch tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Then I'll see you two at lunch tomorrow."

"Good meeting everyone. You are dismissed." Xavier wrapped up.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Chapter 2: Meetings

Jean Grey P.O.V.

Bobby, Amara, and I were sitting at the table where I told the girls that I would meet them. Luckily, I had run into both of them at some point before lunch. I ran into Shadow in the hall where she was giving a guy a hard time for checking her out. Sure enough, when I got closer to Shadow the air started to heat up. It was even to a higher degree than when she had talked to me yesterday, probably because she was mad. I shared AP Physics with RoseMarie. When I had gone to talk to her about meeting up at lunch the air became cooler.

I ended up hearing the girls coming before I saw them, and I was beginning to wonder how often Rosie was really a pacifist.

"You worry to much, Rosie!" Shadow shouted.

"Yeah? Well excuse me for being the only responsible and level headed one during confrontations!" Rosie snapped.

"All I did was clip his nose a bit!" Shadow retorted.

"Shady, you straight up socked him in the nose! It looked like it was broken! You didn't need to break his nose just because he tried pressuring me!"

"Excuse me for trying to stand up for you! And I thought I told you not to call me Shady!"

"I'll call you Shady if I want to, Shady!"

"Urgh!" Shadow growled as they reached us.

"Um, hey guys." I said as they reached our table.

RoseMarie blushed. "Sorry, did you hear that?"

"I think Alaska heard that." Bobby commented. "By the way, did you really break someone's nose with a single punch?"

Shade puffed out her chest with pride and said, "Sure did. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it."

"You know, sometimes I feel like the younger sibling." RoseMarie pouted.

"I think it should've been that way from the start." Shadow jibed.

"Okay, I'm going to end this conversation before you two turn it into a fist fight." I interrupted. "So, where do you two want to go to eat? I've got my boyfriend's car for this lunch period so we can go about pretty much anywhere, within reason."

The two siblings look at each other, but before they could decide a huge shadow moved over us. They turned their heads and saw what I should've seen a mile away. It was Fred, Pietro, and Lance.

"I think we found the two new mutants that Magneto wants." Pietro commented, eyeing the sisters.

Surprisingly, RoseMarie is the first one to speak up.

"What makes you say that we're mutants? And who's Magneto?" She questioned. I saw a pencil that she was trying to hide from both groups freeze up and become encased in a layer of deadly ice. So, they have had training.

"Well first of all, we think you're mutants because you're hanging out with some X-freaks. They only spend their lunch time with their own kind. As for Magneto, he's the leader of a group of mutants and he thinks that you would be absolutely perfect for the team. So what do you think? You wanna join the winning team?" He asked.

"Absolutely... not." Shadow replied flatly. I saw a small flame dance across her finger tips.

"You don't have much of a choice. When I said Magneto wants you, it means that you're coming with us one way or another." Pietro threatened.

Before the situation turned out into a full out mutant brawl a bulky campus security supervisor came over.

"Is something going on?" He asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all sir. We were just having a nice little chat with the new students here." Pietro lied. I saw the fire on Shadow's finger tips vanish and the ice around RoseMarie's pencil turned to water and fell to the ground in a silent splash. "Well now that the situation is clear... adios." Then he made a quick get away, not a Quicksilver get away mind you, but it was a quick one, along with his friends.

The supervisor seemed to understand his presence here was no longer needed, so he lumbered off to a group of kids who had begun a food fight on the other side of the lunch area.

"So, you two are mutants." I commented as they took a seat across from us.

"And apparently you three are too." Shadow commented. "Were they?"

"Yeah, they're a part of a mutant group called the Brotherhood. Their leader's goal is to eliminate all of the non-mutant people on this planet. He doesn't believe that mutant and human kind can ever live together peacefully, but the Professor does." I explained.

"Who's the Professor?" RoseMarie asked.

"The Professor is the founder of the X-Men. A group of mutants who stop the Brotherhood. He also owns an institute where many mutants live. We learn how to control our powers and that one day mutant kind can peacefully coincide with man kind." Amara explained.

"And let me guess, you guys want us to join you too?" Shadow growled.

"Yes, you would be able to live at the institute and practice your abilities freely there. We are not requiring you to join the X-Men. That is a decision that you can say yes to at any time, if do so choose." I explained. "We could show you the institution after school if that helps any."

"Sure." RoseMarie agreed. "We'll go their after school. Now, about lunch."

* * *

><p><span>Ororo Munroe P.O.V.<span>

"Ororo?"

I turned from the plant I was watering to see Jean with two girls behind her.

"Yes, Jean? Do you need something?"

"I told these two that I would show them around the institute, but a project came up in class today where I need to meet some friends at school in a few minutes for. Could you show them around?" She asked as the girls eyed me warily before they observed their surroundings.

"Are these two the mutants that Professor Xavier detected?"

"Yes, they are unsure if they are going to join the institute though. And the Brotherhood already attempted to force them to join so earning their trust is important. We really have to show them that we sincere."

The blond girl gently placed her hand on Jean's shoulder. "Jean has already earned our trust. I also want to meet the Professor Xavier that keeps on being brought up."

These girls had a dark past. I can easily tell by their defensive posture and the young blond's tone. This normally would have had me worried, but between the fact that they refused to join the Brotherhood and that they see Jean as a trustworthy friend is enough to put my mind at ease.

"Of course, it would be no problem at all. He likes to speak with all prospective students." I replied. "Now Jean, you better hurry up or you'll be late."

"Yeah, thanks Ororo. Bye guys!" She said before dashing off.

"Bye!" They called in unison.

The tour was quick. I introduced them to many students and I could see them visibly relax as I showed them around and they met friendly faces. Then we came to the last stop.

"This is Professor Xavier's office. I'll leave you guys to speak to him alone."

"Thank you for the tour Miss Ororo. I think we already know what our decision will be, but that decision can easily be undone by your Professor Xavier. We have always had trouble trusting someone with so much power and control." RoseMarie stated.

RoseMarie was always the first to speak. Her sister, Shadow, seemed to always hold back her words, leaving her sister to do the talking. It appeared that RoseMarie was the peacemaker and Shadow was force that either broke it or enforced it. One had a way with words and the other had a way with fist. They were total opposites as Jean had stated at the meeting yesterday. They were complete opposites, but they balanced each other and they gave each other strength.

"I'm sure he will reassure you that coming here is a good choice." I replied, giving them a kind smile before turning to leave.

* * *

><p><span>RoseMarie <span>Leistungsstarke P.O.V.

I silently opened the door to Professor Xavier's office. A bald man sat in a wheelchair behind an oaken desk.

"I presume that you are Professor Xavier." I commented.

"Indeed I am. Unfortunately, I have not had the privilege to learn your names, though I have heard much about you two." He commented calmly as we took the two seat that were positioned in front of his desk.

"I am RoseMarie Leistungsstarke. My sister here is Shadow Leistungsstarke."

"So you are part German?" He asked.

I was only slightly surprised. Many people could guess that our last name was foreign, but few could guess exactly where it was from.

"We are completely German. Both parents and their parents were German. My sister and I were born in the United States and are legal US citizens. How did you guess that we are German?"

"Simple, I was able to here the strong accent you had when you pronounced your last name. Also, I used to have a friend that was German." He explained. "So, how do you like the institute?"

"I like it. It seems promising enough and you are certainly up to date on the advances in technology." I replied.

"That goes ditto for me. It would feel nice to live somewhere we can be be who we really are, and not hide our abilities." My sister commented.

"Oh, do your parents not know of your abilities?" He asked.

Pain shot through my heart, but I hid it. Shadow and I had to stay strong, or we could very well end up like our parents, dead. It hurt so much, even more so that it was our fault that they were dead.

"They knew, but they aren't alive anymore. We live in an orphanage near the school." I replied. I struggled to keep my powers in check and the air from becoming nippy. I had to match my sister's output of heat or I could very easily turn this room into the next ice age. Our powers seemed to be getting stronger as of late and without our parents and the equipment they had, we could not practice our control over our abilities.

"Ah, that is too bad." He did sound sincere. "What are your abilities?"

He wasn't forcing us to tell him our decision if we were going to move here yet, he purposely was avoiding the topic to give us time to think. How considerate.

"My abilities include control over water and it's many properties. Including when it is in its solid state, ice." I explained.

"I can control fire and its many properties. Including its most powerful form, lava." My sister stated.

"Impressive. I am a high level telepath. I can communicate telepathically with anyone and control people's minds, though I leave that last ability as a last resort in extreme circumstances. I personally do not like using the ability. I also only communicate with an individuals mind, I do not enter it against anyone's will." The man explained.

He genuinely cared about us. He wants to help us and he's telling us all these things to prove it. The Botherhood most likely knew these things already, but what he said only reaffirmed my choice to become a resident here.

"I think we should live here Shade. We won't be alone anymore." I commented.

"I agree."

"Excellent, but there is one complication." The Professor said.

I looked at him with a start.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In order for you to live here that means I have to gain custody over you two. The first way to do that is for me to become a foster parent, and there is no guarantee that I would receive you two. The second way is that I adopt both of you. I want to know if it is okay for me to do so."

He really did care if he was willing to adopt us just because we needed a better place to stay. After all, he had just met us.

I exchanged a look with my sister and she simply nodded her head.

"Yes, it is okay. I wouldn't mind having a person like you as my legal guardian. Perhaps someday I may even call you father, if that is acceptable." I agreed, reaching my hand out for him to shake it.

"I think I would like that." He chuckled as he shook my hand.


End file.
